Russia's New Maid
by Alexandra Braginsky
Summary: "Kenapa aku harus tinggal dengannya?"Bagaimana nasib adik angkat Kiku, Akimoto miharu, ketika dia harus tinggal dengan seseorang bernama Ivan yang baru saja dikenalnya? Chap 4 updated! mungkin hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

•Prologue•

Summary: "Kenapa aku harus tinggal dengannya?" Bagaimana nasib adik angkat Kiku, Akimoto miharu, yang harus tinggal dengan seorang lelaki bernama Ivan yang BARU SAJA dikenalnya? Dan bagaimana jika Ivan mulai jatuh cinta padanya? Human name used.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance & Humor

Russia x OC

Warning: OOC, OOS. Pairing straight, no yaoi. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Hidekaz himaruya, tapi cerita ini dan Aki-chan milik saya.

~Akimoto's POV~

"Ayo, Aki," Panggil kakak. Aku mengangguk dengan patuh dan mengikuti langkahnya.

Aku mengikuti kakak ke ruang pertemuan. Kiku adalah kakak angkatku. Ia menemukanku terlantar di pinggir jalan ketika aku masih kecil. Kemudian dia merawat dan menjadikanku saudara. Dia saudara yang baik. Aku sangat menyayanginya.

Hari ini dia akan memperkenalkan aku dengan negara-negara lainnya. Walaupun aku bukan negara, tapi ia menginginkan aku bertemu dengan teman-temannya dan menemaninya di pertemuan resmi itu. Dengan gugup aku meluruskan poni hitam yang membingkai wajahku dan merapikan sweater yang kukenakan.

"Perkenalkan, ini adik angkatku," kata kakak setelah kami berdua memasuki ruangan besar dengan meja bundar yang dipenuhi banyak orang. Aku mengangguk, "Namaku Akimoto. Akimoto Miharu." Kataku pelan. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan alis tebal mengangguk. Kemudian ia mempersilahkan aku duduk. Aku duduk diantara kakak dan seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu dengan mata ungu yang imut. Aku jadi agak grogi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei, Miharu-chan, tidak perlu tegang seperti itu~da," kata lelaki itu. Aku menoleh dengan gugup. "Ah, panggil saja aku Aki," kataku sopan. Ia mengangguk. "Namaku Russia, tapi panggil saja Ivan," kata lelaki itu. Kami bersalaman dengan kikuk. Ivan tersenyum padaku dan aku dapat merasakan wajahku memerah. Manis sekali senyumannya. Dari wajahnya, aku bisa menebak usianya masih muda. Mungkin hanya sedikit lebih tua dariku.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, wajahmu manis sekali~da,"Puji Ivan, membuat wajahku semakin merah. "Be-benarkah?" Tanyaku gagap.

Ivan mengangguk.

"-membuatku ingin menginjaknya," kata Ivan kemudian.

Pause. Apa katanya tadi? Menginjak? Menginjak wajahku? Aku tahu aku berkulit cokelat terbakar matahari dan wajahku tidak begitu cantik, seperti Natalia atau Elizaveta, tapi tidak ada yang boleh berkata seperti itu.

"Apa-kau-bilang?" Tanyaku pelan dengan aura membunuh yang bisa membuat kakak langsung menundukkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin.

Tapi Ivan tetap tersenyum seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku bilang aku ingin menginjak wajahmu~da," kata Ivan.

Oke, sudah cukup.

Aku mencubit pipinya keras-keras dan menariknya ke berbagai arah.

"Kau mau menginjak wajahku, hah? " Kataku sambil terus menarik pipinya.

"Owowowowoow!" Lolong Ivan seperti serigala salju.

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kacamata bergagang hitam yang kukenakan sampai miring. "Hahaha! Coba saja kalau bisa!"

"Ehem!" Terdengar suara berdehem dari depan ruangan dan aku sadar bahwa semua orang sedang memperhatikanku dan Ivan. Aku buru-buru melepas tanganku dan menundukkan kepala karena malu.

Ehm, sebenarnya karena Natalia sedang memberi death-glare padaku.

Ivan, yang pipinya merah karena cubitan tadi hanya bisa menggaruk kepala. Dasar tidak berguna. Pertemuan kembali berjalan. Tiba-tiba, Ivan mencolek lenganku.

"Akan kucoba untuk menginjakmu. Pasti~da" bisiknya dengan senyum 1500 watt-nya.

Aku menoleh dengan kesal,"Apaan sih!" bisikku balik. Menyebalkan sekali orang ini.

Setelah bertatapan dingin selama beberapa detik, kami kembali mendengarkan seorang pria dengan rambut coklat, berkacamata dan bermata biru berteriak tentang sesuatu. Kurasa ia menyebut 'Hero'

Setelah selesai pertemuan dan berkenalan dengan semua negara,aku kembali ke rumah. Kakak pergi ke rumah temannya yang bernama Ludwig dengan seorang pemuda bernama Feliciano. Katanya ada urusan. Ia menyuruhku pulang duluan. Aku membuka pintu sorong bergaya Jepang dan segera berjalan ke kamarku. Aku menggelar futon di tatami berwarna jerami dan membaringkan tubuhku disitu. Aku menutup mataku dan tidur, bahkan tidak repot-repot mengganti bajuku.

Besok paginya,aku terbangun karena mendengar ketukan pintu. Aku membuka pintu sambil menguap.

"Ah..kakak? Kapan pulang?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum melihat kakak di depan pintu kamarku.

"Baru saja. Ayo cepat sarapan," kata kakak. Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu,aku akan mandi dulu." Kataku dan aku kembali menutup pintu.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku mengenakan yukata berwarna oranye dengan motif daun berguguran, cocok dengan kulitku yang berwarna karamel. Dibandingkan kakak yang berkulit putih, aku lebih terlihat sebagai gadis asia.

Aku berjalan menghampiri kakak di ruang duduk. Aku makan dalam diam sementara kakak menyesap teh hijau kesukaannya.

Ketika aku sudah selesai makan, kakak berdehem.

"Aki, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," kata kakak pelan, hampir tidak terdengar.

"Apa kak?" Tanyaku.

"Kau akan tinggal dengan Ivan," kata kakak, masih sepelan sebelumnya. Aku menajamkan telinga. Apa katanya tadi? Tinggi? Tissue? Tongkat?

"Maaf? Aku tidak dengar," kataku.

Kakak menghela nafas.

"Kau akan tinggal dengan Ivan," ulang kakak. Aku berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru saja masuk ke telingaku.

"APAAA?" Jeritku panik. Kakak mengangguk dengan tegas.

"Mulai besok, kau akan pindah ke rumahnya," kata kakak.

Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi...kenapa? Apa kakak mengusirku? Aku minta maaf!" Suaraku serak.

"Apapun kesalahan yang kubuat,aku minta maaf! Tolong jangan minta aku pergi!" Isakku tak terkendali.

Kakak merangkulku dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Aki," bisik kakak. "Aku tak punya pilihan," suara kakak bergetar, kemudian lenyap.

Aku mulai menangis dan menangis dan menangis dan menangis. Dan menangis. Dengan pahit.

"Kenapa aku harus tinggal dengannya?" Tanyaku ketika sudah mulai tenang. Kakak menatapku, mata coklatnya agak merah.

"Pokoknya ini demi kebaikanmu. Nah, mulailah mengepak. Besok Ivan akan menjemputmu," kata kakak.

Suara kakak begitu lemah sampai aku tak bisa membantah. Aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke kamarku. Tapi aku tidak mengepak. Aku menangis sepanjang malam. Aku baru mulai mengepak ketika keesokan harinya kakak mengetuk pintu dan menyuruhku membereskan barangku karena Ivan sudah datang.

Betul saja. Ia berdiri di depan pagar dengan senyum manis-tunggu! Senyum yang TIDAK manis itu masih menempel di wajahnya.

"Aki-chan!" Sapanya riang. Aku tidak menjawab. Kakak sedang menaikkan koperku ke mobil.

"Sampai jumpa, Aki. Baik-baiklah disana. Jangan membuatku cemas." Kata kakak lembut setelah aku memberinya pelukan terakhir. Aku tergoda ingin menangis lagi,tapi aku tidak akan sudi menangis di depan Ivan.

Kakak berpaling pada Ivan, "Jaga dia baik-baik," nada suara kakak berubah menjadi lebih keras. Namun,setelah melihat ekspresi menantang 'Kalau-Tidak-Memang-Kenapa?' milik Ivan, kakak menambahkan dengan suara pelan, "Tolong,".

Aku naik ke mobil,diikuti oleh Ivan. Kami berjalan dalam diam.

"Hei," sapa Ivan.

Aku tetap tidak menjawab.

"Jangan menangis~da.." Kata Ivan pelan, nada suaranya seperti anak kecil. Rupanya ia menyadari bahwa mataku sembab.

"Siapa yang menangis!" Sangkalku, tapi bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu,dua butir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku.

Ivan mendengus pelan,kemudian mengambil saputangan dan mengelap pipiku.

"Aku tidak tahan melihat seseorang menangis," kata Ivan, membuatku sedikit tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," kataku pelan. Ivan tersenyum. Mobil terus berjalan ke tempat kediaman Ivan, atau lebih tepatnya, rumah baruku.

-To the next chapter-

Akimoto Miharu adalah karakter milik saya. Maksudnya, OC. Berikut deskripsinya:

-Rambut hitam panjang sepunggung

-Kacamata berbentuk kotak bergagang hitam

-Kulit cokelat.

-Tinggi: 161 cm

-Berat: 62 kg (Dia agak gendut) :3

-Wajahnya pas-pasan. Nggak cantik dan nggak jelek. Cerita itu nggak bakal jadi seru kalau semua tokohnya cantik.

-Pribadinya aneh, tapi menarik. Kadang lembut, tapi gampang marah.

-Hobi: makan snack Jepang.

Masih ada lanjutannya..tapi akan dijelaskan seiring dengan cerita.

Oh iya. Chapter ini hanya semacam prolog. Chapter yang kedua dan seterusnya akan menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga.

So...review?

Please?

Pretty please?

Pretty please with sugar on top?

Pretty please with sugar on top and white cream?

Pretty please with sugar on top and white cream with sprinkles?


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Aki's new house. New room. New friends and the worst, new master.

Rating: K

Warning: Nothing, really.

Maaf soal rating yang berubah-ubah. Soalnya saya agak bingung dengan penentuan rating.

Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Hidekaz himaruya. Hidekaz himaruya punya saya *ditendang* Oke, ralat. Hidekaz himaruya punya Tuhan. Cerita ini dan Aki-chan milik saya.

Russia x OC

Aki keluar dari mobil honda fit yang ditumpanginya bersama Ivan. Di luar bersalju. Ia merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya sambil sedikit menggigil. Mata coklat tuanya menatap sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup megah. Ia tidak bisa tidak merasa kagum. Rumah mewah bergaya Russia itu memang terlihat keren.

Ivan yang baru saja menurunkan koper kecil berwarna merah milik Aki dari bagasi, berdiri di samping gadis itu. Ia menyadari jika mereka sejajar, tinggi Aki hanya mencapai dada Ivan. Kemudian Ivan mengamati wajah Aki yang sedang terpana melihat rumahnya, dan tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Da?" Tanya Ivan. Aki tersentak dan buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. Tangannya menyibukkan diri mengangkat koper pemberian kakaknya.

"Biasa saja," kata Aki pendek. Ivan tidak menjawab, tapi mengamati wajah Aki dan rumah itu bergantian. Seolah sedang membandingkan.

Lama-lama Aki menjadi kesal. Tangannya mulai terasa sakit membawa koper yang (walaupun ukurannya kecil) sebenarnya berat ini.

"Hei! Kapan kau akan mengajakku masuk? Apa kita harus menunggu disini sampai musim panas dan semua salju ini menghilang?" Tanya Aki sinis.

Ivan menggeleng.

"Silahkan masuk, da", Kemudian ia menarik koper merah itu dari tangan Aki sambil menentengnya dengan santai menuju ke dalam rumah. Aki mengikuti dengan agak tergesa-gesa karena ia sudah tidak tahan dengan cuaca dingin di luar.

Ivan berjalan sampai ke tempat yang tampak seperti ruang tamu. Ruangan itu nyaman. Ada sofa-sofa empuk di depan perapian kecil bergaya eropa. Diatas perapian itu, ada jajaran bingkai foto. Setelah Ivan mempersilahkan Aki duduk di salah satu kursi berlengan yang nyaman di dekat perapian, barulah Aki menyadari bahwa foto-foto itu adalah foto Ivan bersama kedua saudaranya perempuannya, Ukraine dan Natalia. Ada juga foto Ivan bersama tiga orang yang tidak Aki kenal. Pemuda berambut coklat yang berwajah ketakutan, seorang anak kecil bertampang polos dan seorang pemuda berambut jerami yang memakai kacamata.

"E-eh, tuan sudah pulang rupanya!" Terdengar suara decitan seseorang dari arah pintu. Aki menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan pemuda berambut coklat yang barusan ia lihat di dalam foto.

"Hai, Toris," sapa Ivan dengan ceria, tapi entah kenapa Toris tidak bertambah ceria. Ia malah memandang Aki dengan takut-takut. "Perkenalkan, dia Akimoto miharu. Adik temanku, Kiku. Dia akan tinggal disini untuk beberapa lama," kata Ivan. Toris menyalami Aki dengan terburu-buru. Apalagi ketika Ivan memandangnya. Ia langsung menarik tangannya dari tangan Aki.

"A-ah, kalau begitu. Aku akan membuatkan coklat panas untuk Miharu-san," gagap Toris.

"Tolong, panggil aku Aki," kata Aki lembut. Sejujurnya, ia agak bingung. Kenapa Toris terlihat ketakutan?

Toris mengangguk,"Aki-chan kalau begitu. Tu-tuan mau vo-vodka?" Tanya Toris, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Malah ia kelihatan bertambah takut ketika memandang Ivan.

"Da~ terima kasih," Toris sedikit membungkuk, kemudian keluar dari ruangan dengan dua langkah panjang.

Hening sejenak ketika Aki dan Ivan saling berpandangan.

"Jadi..." Aki memulai. Sejak tadi ada pertanyaan yang mengganggunya. Kelewat mengganggu, malah.

"..bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa aku dibawa kesini?" Tanya Aki. Ivan batuk kecil. Kemudian Ivan meluruskan posisi duduknya, merapikan syalnya dan menggaruk kepala, yang menurut Aki agak buang-buang waktu.

Ivan menatap ke arah pintu, seolah berharap Toris akan segera masuk. Tapi ternyata tidak. Kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya sehingga Aki tidak dapat memandangnya.

Ivan masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Aki. Akhirnya Aki mulai mencolek pipi Ivan yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Hei, hei. Ivan," panggil Aki, tangannya terus mencolek pipi Ivan yang agak gembul itu. Tapi Ivan masih tidak bereaksi.

Akhirnya karena tidak sabar, Aki bangkit dari kursinya untuk memandang wajah Ivan.

"Zzzz.."

Gubrak! Mendadak Aki sweatdrop.

Ternyata Ivan tertidur dengan pulasnya. Suara dengkurannya yang halus memenuhi ruangan itu. Rambut abu-abunya menjadi agak tidak beraturan. Bibirnya terbuka dengan gaya imut.

"Dasar.."

Mau tidak mau Aki harus mengakui bahwa Ivan memang IMUT! Manisnya!

Aki tergoda untuk menjulurkan tangannya dan mencubit pipi putih Ivan yang chubby, tapi suara anak kecil menyadarkannya.

"Eh? Siapa anda?" Tanya anak kecil itu. Ia sedang berdiri di pintu sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas coklat dan sebotol vodka dengan gelasnya. Anak kecil itu mirip dengan anak kecil yang Aki lihat di dalam foto.

"Ah, maaf. Aku Akimoto miharu. Panggil saja Aki. Aku teman Ivan," Aki berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membantu anak itu. Aki jadi agak ragu-ragu. Benarkah ia 'teman' Ivan? Si menyebalkan yang imut ini? Oh tidak, sampai kapan pun ia tak ingin mengakui keimutan si pemuda asal Russia. Aki dan anak kecil yang tadi meletakkan nampan itu di meja antik yang terbuat dari kayu mahogani bersama-sama.

"Aku Raivis! Salah satu dari Trio Baltics. Tuan Ivan sudah menceritakan kepadaku tentang rencanamu untuk tinggal disini. Salam kenal, Aki-neechan!" Kata Raivis, kemudian ia menyalami Aki dengan bersemangat, membuat Aki tersenyum geli.

"Trio Baltics? Apa itu?" Tanya Aki penasaran. Raivis tersenyum. Entah kenapa, senyum itu terlihat aneh. Ketakutan dan bangga pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Kami asisten tuan Ivan! Err- lebih tepatnya sih pelayan," kata Raivis malu-malu.

Aki tertawa kecil sambil menepuk pundak Raivis.

"Kau bisa saja," kata Aki. Raivis hanya bisa nyengir salah tingkah.

"Eh? Tuan Ivan sedang tidur?" Tanya Raivis kepada Aki setelah ia melihat Ivan yang tepar. Aki mengangguk. Raivis mengambil koper merah Aki dan mug berisi coklat panas dengan hati-hati.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu, Aki-neechan! Lewat sini,"

Aki langsung mengambil kopernya dari tangan Raivis karena Raivis terlihat kerepotan.

"Ah, biar aku saja yang membawanya. Terima kasih," kata Aki. Raivis mengangguk dan mengantarkan Aki ke sebuah kamar yang berukuran sedang di lantai dua. Kamar itu punya satu jendela berbingkai putih, tempat tidur single, sebuah meja dan lemari, serta satu kamar mandi. Semua dengan dekorasi ala Russia.

"Baiklah! Aku harus kembali bekerja! Sampai nanti, Aki-neechan!"

Setelah memberikan mug itu kepada Aki, Raivis melompat keluar ruangan.

Aki kembali duduk dan menikmati coklat panas itu sambil mengamati pemandangan salju diluar.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang mengetuk pintu.

Aki buru-buru membukanya. Tampaklah seorang pemuda berkacamata yang (lagi-lagi) pernah Aki lihat di dalam foto.

"Ah..Miharu-san ya? Aku Eduard," Kata pemuda itu. Aki mengangguk dan menyalaminya sambil berkata,"panggil saja Aki,"

Eduard menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ehm..tuan Ivan memanggil anda, kurasa dia ada di ruang tamu," kata Eduard.

Aki mengangguk. Eduard tersenyum, ia sedikit membungkuk kemudian menghilang dari pandangan. Aki berjalan ke arah ruang tamu yang kemarin, mengingat-ngingat lorong rumah yang penuh dengan lukisan dan interior ala Russia, berusaha untuk tidak tersesat.

Ketika Aki sampai ke ruang tamu, ia melihat Ivan sedang duduk di kursi yang tadi. Hanya saja sekarang ia sudah bangun. Ivan menoleh ketika Aki memasuki ruangan.

"Ah! Aki-chan! Maaf, tadi aku ketiduran," kata Ivan, tangannya menepuk-nepuk kursi sofa di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Aki untuk duduk. Aki duduk di sofa itu dan memandang Ivan.

"Jadi...?" Tanya Aki, ia bermaksud menanyakan hal yang hendak ia tanyakan sebelum Ivan tertidur.

Ivan menggaruk kepalanya, terlihat bingung.

"Da? Apa?" Tanya Ivan balik. Aki menghela nafas.

"Kenapa aku dibawa ke sini?" Tanya Aki agak kesal. Kenapa pemuda ini lemot sekali?

Ivan menepuk kepalanya, seolah teringat sesuatu.

"Jadi begini.." Ivan memulai ceritanya. Aki mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kakakmu berhutang kepadaku. Sesuatu yang cukup besar sampai ia tidak tahan untuk tidak membalasnya. Jadi, ia menyerahkanmu sebagai gantinya,"

Aki mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu dari perkataan si Russian yang menusuk hatinya.

Berhutang? Hutang apa? Negara Kiku kuat dan kaya. Apa yang membuatnya harus berhutang kepada orang macam ini?

Dan yang lebih penting...

Kenapa Kiku menyerahkannya? Apa hutang itu lebih berharga daripada dirinya?

Apa Kiku..cuma menganggapnya barang yang bisa dioper-oper kalau sedang perlu?

Pikiran ini sungguh mengerikan sampai Aki mengalirkan air matanya, terisak pelan.

Ivan mengelus rambut hitam Aki sambil menyodorkan saputangan.

Aki mengambil saputangan itu dan mengelap wajahnya. Ketika ia sudah berhenti terisak, Ivan hanya berkata pelan.

"Maafkan aku,da?" kata Ivan. Aki mengangguk. Sebetulnya, jika dipikir-pikir, ini memang bukan salah Ivan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ivan," kata Aki. Ia berencana untuk memojokkan kakaknya ketika mereka bertemu.

'Oke,' kata Aki dalam hati,'Sepertinya nanti aku harus membujuk kakakku yang nggak berguna itu untuk bicara,'

Ivan tersenyum manis dan mengacak rambut Aki dengan sayang, membuat rambut itu menjadi berantakan.

Aki segera menepis tangan Ivan sambil cemberut.

"Hei!" Gumam Aki memprotes. Ivan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah. Sekarang sudah malam. Istirahat saja~da?" Kata Ivan. Mata ungunya bertemu dengan mata coklat Aki sekilas sebelum Aki mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ok. Good night, Ivan," kata Aki sambil beranjak dari sofa.

Tiba-tiba, Ivan memegang tangannya.

"Apa sih?" Gertak Aki emosi.

"Mulai besok, kau harus memanggilku 'tuan Ivan' seperti yang lainnya," kata Ivan, senyum misterius mengembang di wajahnya. Aki memberengut.

"Kenapa? Aku bukan pelayan!" Kata Aki.

"Kolkolkol. Sekarang memang bukan..tapi mulai besok, kau pelayanku. Sama seperti Trio Baltics. Nah," Ivan mengecup pipi Aki sebelum beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Goodnight, Aki-chan," kata Ivan sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Aki bengong selama beberapa menit. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar ledakan keras,

"APUAAAAAAA?"

~To the next chapter~

Okee..bagi siapapun yang membaca fic gaje ini, maaf kalau ceritanya aneh! *membungkuk*

Saya membuatnya berdasarkan kegilaan sesaat. Nggak ada yang review pun takapa. Yang penting saya udah men-share cerita ini ke orang lain (walaupun mungkin nggak ada yang baca).

Byebye!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Silahkan baca sendiri.

Rating: K

Warning: Nothing.

Disclaimer: saya, Hetalia, Hidekaz himaruya, Aki-chan dan anda adalah milik Tuhan. (Disclaimer macam apa ini?)

Sebelumnya...*ehem*

Special thanks buat Akira Dark Star 98 yang baik banget mau ngereview fic gaje ini dan membuat Author ceria lagi! Padahal Author ngasal bikin cerita ini *digampar karna seenaknya* Pokoknya, makasih Akira-san! You're de best, sis/bro. Forever deh C:

Russia x OC

"Kolkolkolkolkol~"

Tawa menyeramkan yang mendirikan bulu kuduk membuat Aki bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ngapa?" Gumam Aki ngantuk, mengucek mata sebelum melihat seorang Ivan sedang berdiri di pintu, lengkap dengan Trio Baltics yang terkikik geli melihat Aki tidur. Aki langsung menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi wajah.

"Aaaaah! Apa yang kalian lakukan di kamarku?" Jerit Aki. Oh tidak. Ia hanya mengenakan kaus dan celana piama. Bukan pemandangan yang bagus.

"Keluar! Semuanya keluar! Termasuk kau, Ivan braginsky!"

Ivan menepukkan tangannya.

"Da. kalian dengar itu. Pertunjukan selesai," dan keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Aki sendiri.

Aki menghela nafas, kemudian ia bangkit dan mandi, menyambar kaus putih bertuliskan graffiti '44 ways to die' (Ivan boleh memilihnya nanti) dan celana panjang garis-garis.

"Sisir!" Jerit Aki kemudian ia membongkar tasnya. Akhirnya ia menemukan sisir di meja rias.

"Kenapa sulit sekali mencari sisir?" Gerutunya ketika ia mencoba menyisir rambut hitamnya. Tapi nggak bisa. Rambutnya terlalu kusut. Akhirnya Aki memutuskan untuk menyatukan rambutnya dengan bandana berwarna merah. Nah, siap.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar, ia sempat melihat ke arah cermin. Ia kelihatan kayak gadis petani dengan mata merah karena kecapekan. Yah, inilah yang bisa kaudapatkan kalau mendobrak masuk kamar.

Ternyata Ivan sedang sarapan di ruang makan. Begitu melihat Aki memasuki ruangan, Ivan langsung menepuk kursi di sebelahnya.

"Aki-chan! Duduklah di sebelahku. Kau mau apa? Muffin? Bubur? Roti panggang? Telur dan bacon?" Tanya Ivan ramah.

"Telur dan bacon saja," kata Aki sambil menarik kursi di sebelah Ivan.

"Da~" kemudian Ivan memanggil Toris dan mengatakan pesanan Aki. Beberapa saat kemudian, muncullah Eduard dengan tampang takut-takut dan berusaha menyajikan makanan sejauh mungkin dari kursi yang diduduki Ivan. Ketika akhirnya Eduard kembali ke dapur, mereka makan dalam diam.

Aki mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu.

"Jadi..kapan aku mulai bekerja sebagai pelayan?" Tanya Aki dengan frontal, tidak peduli dengan batuk kecil yang dikeluarkan Ivan.

"Setelah ini," kata Ivan singkat. Kemudian ia bangkit dari mejanya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Aku punya janji dengan Alfred. Temui saja Raivis. Dia akan memberitahu tugasmu," dengan itu, punggung Ivan menghilang ke balik pintu. Aki hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan pergi mencari Raivis. Ternyata Raivis sedang berada di dapur, bersama Trio Baltics lainnya. Toris sedang membersihkan meja dapur dan Eduard sepertinya sedang memasak seusatu.

"Aki-neechan!" Raivis langsung melompat dari kursinya begitu Aki memasuki dapur. Aki tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Raivis dengan sayang. Aneh, baru kemarin ia bertemu Raivis, tapi rasanya menyenangkan. Seperti punya adik.

"Hai, Raivis! Eh..ngomong-ngomong..mana tugasku? Tugas dari Ivan?" Tanya Aki.

"Tugas? Aku hanya diminta menyerahkan amplop ini untukmu," kata Raivis. Ia terlihat sama bingungnya dengan Aki.

Tangan Aki membuka amplop itu dengan terburu-buru. Dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika segulung kertas tebal jatuh dari dalamnya.

Ternyata itu daftar tugas Ivan kepadanya.

Memasak, mencuci piring, mengepel seluruh rumah, membersihkan kamar mandi, memotong tanaman dan lain-lain.

Oh. Hell.

~Sore hari~

Ivan membuka pintu dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Matanya memandang takjub setiap senti rumah yang kini telah bersih mengkilat.

Ketika ia memasuki kamarnya, dokumen-dokumen yang sudah diketik tertata rapi diatas meja kerjanya. Semua baju sudah dicuci dan disetrika serta digantung dengan teratur di dalam lemari pribadinya.

"Siapa yang mengerjakan semua ini, da?" Gumam Ivan. Sebuah suara lelah menyahut dari belakangnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Aki. Ivan berbalik dan menemukan gadis itu dengan rambut acak-acakkan dan tubuh penuh keringat. Ivan mengangguk.

"Semuanya..kau yang mengerjakan?" Tanya Ivan. Aki mengangguk. Ketika ia melakukan itu terdengar keretak mengerikan dari lehernya.

"Auwwww!" Jerit Aki sambil memegangi lehernya. Ivan memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Ivan. Aku mengangguk dengan tersiksa.

"Bolehkan aku istirahat? Ya? Kumohon," kata Aki dengan puppy-eyes-nya. Ivan tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk pundak Aki.

"Tentu saja, da," kata Ivan. Aki melompat dengan ceria.

"Yey! Terima kasih!" Aki sudah bersiap-siap untuk lari ke kamarnya dan mandi menggunakan minyak mandi Geranium yang diberikan Kiku padanya ketika Ivan memanggilnya kembali.

"Apa lagi sih!" Kata Aki, kesabarannya betul-betul diuji.

"Karena hari ini kau sudah bekerja keras, nanti aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu," kata Ivan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aki mengernyit curiga. Ia membuka mulut untuk bertanya tapi Ivan sudah keburu menutup pintu kamarnya.

Aki hanya bisa mengangkat bahu sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

~•~

"Jadi...apa hadiahnya?" Tanya Aki pada keesokan paginya. Hari ini ia mengenakan kaus putih dengan jaket simple yang diberikan kakak.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat!" Kata Ivan dengan ceria, tangannya masih memegangi gelas berisi vodka. Sungguh aneh minum vodka pada pagi hari, tapi itu normal untuk ukuran orang macam Ivan, yang memang tergolong orang aneh.

"Kemana?" Tanya Aki, agak tidak berminat. Sebenarnya kemanapun tidak apa-apa, asal jangan bersama Ivan.

Ivan tersenyum misterius dan menyesap minumannya.

"Pokoknya ikut saja,da? Kau pasti suka," kata Ivan sambil menarik tangan Aki ke arah luar rumah. Aki berusaha membebaskan tangannya tapi Ivan menggenggamnya _kelewat _erat dari yang diperlukan. Ketika mereka masuk mobil, Aki kembali 'berkicau' tentang betapa menyebalkannya ia harus tinggal bersama 'baka' macam Ivan.

~to te next chapter~

Maaf kalau chapter yang ini pendek banget! Soalnya saya lagi dikejar segabrek request lainnya dari Fall For You. Aaargh! *mukulin kepala pake bantal*

RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Aki menatap ke arah Ivan, mulutnya setengah terbuka karena terkejut. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum. "Da? Indah sekali, kan?"

Rating: K

Note: Hinted Kiku x OC

Disclaimer: Semua masih milik Tuhan.

Sebelumnya (lagi)...*ehem*

Makasih buat Anonymous yang udah ngereview! Makasih banyak, cintaa! Padahal cerita ini super gaje. Aduh terharu sendiri *digaplok* Makasih yaa! Dan makasih juga buat Akira dark star 98! Hehe..ke monasnya jadi ya? Cek pm, deh. (^.^)~

Oh iya. Disini ada OC numpang lewat. Ibunya Russia.

Russia x OC

Aki melangkah keluar dari mobil dan kembali merapatkan jaket. Udaranya betul-betul dingin. Ivan ikut keluar dan mengunci mobil itu. Di sekeliling mereka hanya ada jalanan bersalju dan pohon-pohon beku. Aki bersandar ke sisi kanan mobil. Huh, memangnya ada apa sih disini? Sepertinya tidak ada yang spesial. Ketika Aki memandang ke depan pun matanya hanya bertemu dengan lapangan salju yang luas. Di ujung lapangan itu terlihat rumah-rumah penduduk dan beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Aki mau tak mau tersenyum kecil.

Tiba-tiba, Ivan menghampirinya dan menarik tangan Aki. Aki membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh Ivan ke sisi kiri mobil. Belum sempat Aki melihat apa yang ada di sisi itu, tangan Ivan menutup mata dan kacamatanya. Otomatis Aki memberontak.

"Apaan sih! Lepaskan!" Jerit Aki sambil berkutat dengan tangan Ivan, tapi tangan itu tetap berada di matanya. Aki tergoda untuk mencubit tangan Ivan, tapi Ivan keburu menuntunnya untuk berjalan mendekati sisi yang belum dilihat Aki. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Aki berhenti meprotes dan mengikuti langkah Ivan yang menuntunnya dengan agak berdebar. Kira-kira ada apa ya?

"Nah, sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu. Da~" Ivan melepaskan pegangannya dari wajah Aki. Aki mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Apa yang ia lihat berikutnya membuatnya sangat terkejut.

...

...

Sebuah danau yang benar-benar indah. Airnya terlihat seperti kristal, permukaannya seperti kaca. Di sekitar danau itu ada pohon-pohon kering yang dilapisi es yang menyerupai salju bening. Semua dilatari langit berwarna biru pucat dengan butiran salju putih cantik yang berjatuhan.

Aki kehilangan kata-kata.

Aki menatap ke arah Ivan, mulutnya setengah terbuka karena terkejut. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum. "Da? Indah sekali, kan?"

"Indah? Kau bercanda? Sugoii! Watashi wa kuni no kono utsukushii basho ga atta to omoimashita!" Oceh Aki girang, kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Ivan yang tersenyum. Ia mendekati danau itu. Setelah didekati, barulah ia sadar bahwa air itu membeku. Aki menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di danau. Tiba-tiba, bayangan wajah Ivan muncul di sebelah bayangan wajahnya.

"Waktu aku kecil, mать sering mengajakku kesini," kata Ivan. Wajahnya masih memandang ke arah air yang membeku sementara Aki menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Mать?" Gumam Aki. Ivan mengangguk.

Sejenak Aki hanya bisa diam.

"Maaf..tapi artinya apa ya? Aku tidak terlalu mengerti bahasa Russia," kata Aki agak malu sambil menendang salju di sekitar kakinya.

Ivan tertawa, "Mать artinya Ibu,"

"Kau..punya ibu?" Tanya Aki, agak terkejut.

"Da. Walaupun aku ini personifikasi dari negara, tapi tubuhku tetap tubuh manusia. Dan, ya, tentu saja aku punya ibu,"

Aki mengangguk dengan mengerti. Kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah batu yang cukup lebar di pinggir sungai. Cukup untuk tempat duduk dua orang.

Ia menarik Ivan ke arah batu itu dan mendudukkan dirinya sendiri. Mata Ivan agak melebar tapi ia tetap duduk.

"Ceritakan tentang ibumu," pinta Aki kepada Ivan sambil tetap memandangi danau. Ivan menarik nafas.

"Mать adalah seorang wanita yang cantik dan ibu yang sangat baik. Aku menyayanginya, dan mать menyayangiku. Lebih dari dua orang saudaraku. Kau tahu kan, Katyusha dan Natalia," Ivan agak menggigil pada kalimat terakhir. Entah karena dingin atau karena nama Natalia. Aki mengangguk, terus mendengarkan cerita Ivan.

"Mать sangat suka tempat ini. Ia sering mengajakku kemari hanya untuk melihat danau ini," kata Ivan, matanya terpejam ketika ia mengingat siluet seorang wanita, dengan wajah keibuan dan tangan yang hangat.

"Sangat sering, sampai akhirnya mать meninggal karena sakit," kata Ivan. Aki menekap mulutnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku," kata Aki pelan. Ivan menggeleng.

"Nyet," gumam Ivan. Aki menatapnya dan sesaat mata coklat bertemu dengan mata violet, "Aku menyukai tempat ini. Tempat ini selalu mengingatkanku pada mать. Aku yakin dia masih melihatku, entah dari mana,"

Aki terkesiap. Ternyata Ivan bisa juga berkata seperti itu. Aki tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya, berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"Mать Ivan, terima kasih! Ivan sangat menyayangimu, dan aku yakin perasaanmu padanya juga sama! Tenanglah di surga! Biar aku yang akan menjaga Ivan!"

Ketika Aki berhenti berteriak, Ivan membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Tapi tiba-tiba salju turun dan menerpa wajahnya. Lebih seperti angin, tapi aneh sekali. Angin itu hangat. Padahal mereka dikelilingi salju. Ivan langsung memegang pipinya.

Rasanya seperti tangan mать yang dulu mengelusnya sebelum ia tidur.

Ivan tersenyum kecil dan memandang ke arah langit. Aki menatap wajahnya dan nyengir semakin lebar.

"Eh! Aku lapar! Ayo kita pulang!" Kata Aki. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Ivan supaya Ivan bisa berdiri. Ivan tersenyum menatapnya.

"Da."

~•~

"Eduard! Kita makan apa?" Tanya Aki dengan bersemangat. Eduard tersenyum.

"Lihat saja di meja makan, Aki-san," kata Eduard, tangannya memberi isyarat ke arah meja makan. Aki menghampiri meja makan.

Di meja makan, tampaklah sushi, kimchi, natto, mochi, dan masakan ala kuliner jepang. Aki menjerit senang seperti anak kecil.

"Sugoii! Terima kasih!" Kata Aki. Ketika Eduard mengangguk, Aki langsung menyerbu tanpa basa-basi.

"Oh, iya. Si Ivan mana?" Tanya Aki, ia masih memegangi piring berisi sashimi. Toris menggeleng, Eduard mengangkat bahu.

"Kulihat dia masuk ke kamarnya," jawab Raivis sambil bersandar ke kursi disebelah kursi yang diduduki Aki.

"Ah, biarkan saja dia. Kalian mau?" Aki menawari Trio Baltics sepiring shiitake. Raivis mengangguk dan mencomot sepotong shiitake dari piring putih di tangan Aki. Toris dan Eduard menggeleng, menggumamkan sesuatu tentang,'Tidak lapar,' atau 'Sudah makan,' dan 'Itu untuk tuan Ivan,'

Bel pintu depan berbunyi. Toris segera berlari keluar ruangan untuk membukanya.

Aki terus makan dengan lahap, sampai ia mendengar pintu dapur menjeblak terbuka dan seorang gadis, kira-kira berumur enam belas tahun dengan rambut pirang keperakan sepunggung yang dikuncir di dua sisi kepalanya. Ia memakai baju maid berwarna ungu dan hitam. Mata biru-saljunya menatap Aki dengan pandangan heran.

"Ah, maaf, anda siapa ya?" Tanya gadis itu dengan bingung. Aki segera berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri gadis itu seraya tersenyum ceria,"Aku Akimoto miharu! Adik angkat kak Kiku dan maid baru Ivan," Kata Aki, walaupun lidahnya terasa kaku saat menyebutkan kata 'maid baru'. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan dengan ekspresi malu-malu.

"Aku Belle Arlovskaya! Adik dari Natalya-neechan! Kau kenal dia, kan? Umm..sebetulnya bukan adik kandung sih. Sekarang aku bekerja dengan tuan Ivan!"

Aki menjabat tangan gadis itu sambil berpikir,"Berarti..kita sama-sama maid?"

Belle melepaskan tangan Aki dan bertepuk tangan dengan ceria,"Ya! Mohon bantuannya, Aki-chan!"

Aki tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis itu dan mengangguk. Tiba-tiba, Belle menarik tangan Aki dan menyeretnya ke ruang tamu.

"Ah! Tadi katamu kau adiknya Kiku ya? Kalau begitu, aku punya kejutan untukmu!" Kata Belle ceria.

Aki mengangguk dengan bingung dan memasuki ruang tamu setelah Belle. Matanya menangkap seseorang yang familiar. Berambut hitam dan mengenakan kimono biru, sedang duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Kakak?" Panggil Aki ragu-ragu.

"Aki," sapa Kiku pendek. Belle duduk di sebelah Kiku dan mengamit lengan pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"A-apa maksudnya..?" Tanya Aki bingung. Wajah Kiku bersemu merah seperti wajah Belle, tapi gadis itu terkikik malu-malu sebelum berkata.

"Kiku adalah pacarku," Jelas Belle kepada Aki yang terbengong menatap kakaknya, menuntut penjelasan. Aki mengerjap selama beberapa saat sebelum tertawa dengan agak canggung.

"Ooh...hahaha! Selamat, ya," Kata Aki tulus. Ia duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Kiku dan Belle.

"Jadi..ada apa, kak?" Tanya Aki sopan. Ia ingin menjauhkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bersifat menuduh. Ia tidak ingin kakaknya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku datang kesini untuk mengantar Belle..dan melihat keadaanmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau mendapat makanan yang cukup kan? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kiku dengan wajah khawatir yang sangat khas.

Aki tertawa.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kakak mengira aku tidak baik-baik saja? Disini cukup menyenangkan kok," kata Aki menenangkan Kiku. Kiku menghela nafas lega. Belle hanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua dengan ekspresi tertarik. Mereka bertiga bercakap-cakap sampai akhirnya Kiku pamit.

"Nah. Kalau begitu urusanku sudah selesai. Belle, tolong jaga Aki," Kata Kiku ketika Belle dan Aki mengantarnya ke pintu depan. Belle mengangguk dan mencium pipi Kiku, membuat wajah pemuda itu merona merah. Aki tersenyum geli dan melambaikan tangan kepada kakaknya.

Sementara itu, Ivan sedang berada di kamarnya, menatap foto seorang wanita cantik berambut abu-abu panjang dengan mata violet yang sama dengan mata Ivan, hanya saja matanya lebih cerah. Ivan tersenyum dan meletakkan foto itu ke meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ivan mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan orang yang paling-tidak-ingin-dia-temui kedua setelah Natalya. Gadis ini lebih terlihat sebagai 'Natalya kedua' bagi Ivan. Walau Belle tidak mengejar-ngejarnya berkeliling dan memaksa Ivan untuk menikah dengannya seperti yang dilakukan Natalya, tapi aura membunuh Belle persis dengan aura yang dimiliki Natalya. Satu aura yang membuat Ivan mundur lima langkah dari pintu.

"E-eh! B-belle...rupanya kau sudah pulang?" Gagap Ivan. Belle mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tangannya mengamit tangan Aki.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Kata Belle ketus. Ivan menggelengkan kepala.

"T-tentu saja boleh! Da,"

Aki mengamati dua orang ini dan hatinya bersorak girang. Sepertinya ia menemukan kelemahan Ivan...

Aki tersenyum lebar, senyum itu ditangkap oleh Ivan dan membuat raut wajah pemuda Russia itu semakin ketakutan.

Oh, tidak.

~to the next chapter~

Dictionary:

•Watashi wa kuni no kono utsukushii basho ga atta to omoimashita: Tak kusangka ada tempat seindah in di negaramu

•Sugoii: Keren

•Nyet: Tidak

•Da: Ya

•Mать: Mama, mother, Ibu, bunda.

Bagi yang penasaran sama image-nya Aki, silahkan link ke:

http:/ www. Snowyvodka. Tumblr. Com/

Hilangkan spasi.

Thanks buat semua yang membaca maupun mereview fic ini! Hugs and kisses!

Review, or I'll hate you.

Naah..kidding! I always love you!


End file.
